The Third Lady
by Aelwren
Summary: Maeh is traveling from the coastal hold of Sea Avadelle to the capital of Tortall to commence her training as a page, and to hopefully gain her shield one day as the third Lady Knight of Tortall. But many things stand in her way, as she'll soon find out..


Journey to Corus

"Maeh, I beg of you, reconsider. Please," my brother spoke to me using my nickname. "For my sake, as well as yours. You don't understand what you're up against!" He was referring to my choice to become the third lady knight of Tortall.

"I understand well enough, Rhien. Besides, Lady Sir Keladry talked to me about what to expect before we left, remember? I know it won't be easy, but I want my shield. I won't let anyone stand in my way." Rhien, a knight himself, had been protesting my decision every step of our five-day journey from our coastal home of Sea Avadelle to the capital city of Corus, Tortall.

"I've listened to you the whole way here, brother; but it's the last day we'll be together for a while, so why not make it pleasant? Quit arguing with me and trying to make me change my mind!" Silence. "Rhien?" I shifted in my saddle and turned to look at him and his mount. The color was drained from his complexion, a look of fear upon his face as he stared in utter disbelief behind us. "Rhien, what's wrong?"

He turned in his saddle to look at me. "Bandits, about fifteen of them, heading down the road towards us at a gallop."

I turned about and looked behind me, scrutinizing the land for a site of them. "I don't see a thing. Did you use your Sight?" He nodded briefly. "What would bandits be doing this close to Corus?"

"I don't know, but we'd better run. I can see the city gates looming before us. We can make it if we hurry."

I refused, "No. I can fight, and so can you! We've both weapons; two swords, a staff, and a bow between us!"

"No, Maeh. I won't have you getting hurt. Especially on your first day as a page." I looked fiercely upon him and nudged my dark copper gelding, Rainsra, into a gallop. I heard him do the same behind me, and we raced towards the city gates of Corus.

**(This is a makeshift line break, which absolutely refuses to work. I'll try to fix it later...)**

"…and here are the keys to your rooms, mistress. Two of them, and two only. Enough for both you and your attendant." She handed the heavy brass keys to me on a silver ring. "There are charms and spells against fire and disease in this room, mistress. Just to let you know, in case you can sense them with your Gift."

"I have no Gift, just a form of the Sight, ma'am," I told the lady named Gentri, in charge of the pages corridors.

"I believe that is all then, mistress. Tomorrow you will be fitted for clothing. Until then, I suggest you bathe and dress, and be sure to be out in the halls by the sixth hour past noon."

"Thank you, Gentri, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, mistress."

Smiling in reply, I said, "It's Maeh, Gentri. Call me Maeh."

With a mischievous grin in place, she retorted, "Yes, mistress," and swiftly walked away.

**(This is also a makeshift linebreak since it continues to be very stubborn...)**

After bidding my brother good-bye, (and him shaking his head and questioning my sanity under his breath as he left), I proceeded to carry out Gentri's request. I bathed and changed, then continued out to the halls of the page's corridor. Several boys were already there, as well as one formidable looking middle-aged man. All smirked at me as I walked out. Well, all but one that is. He looked to be around the same age as my fourteen years; older than the majority of boys present. I would later come to know him as Rhilken of Dae-Porte, my sponsor and truest friend at court. He caught my eye and smiled slightly, then turned to answer another boy who had been talking at him. By this time, the halls had started to fill up with other younger boys.

"Listen up!" The voice came from the middle-aged man I had noticed earlier.

"I am Lorde Shalghire, your training master, and the man singly and mostly responsible for you during your full training as a page, for those of you who don't know…and for those of you who seem to be in need of constant reminding." A snicker was barely audible at the back of the crowd.

"I expect you all had a nice break? Good, because it's going to be a long year full of hard work and determination." This time, groans could clearly be heard throughout the halls.

**Well? How was that? I've never really written anything before, so this is my first try. Please review, and any ideas and things you have would be greatly appreciated! If it was bad, don't just say so, tell me what was wrong, and how I could change it... it's called constructive critisism.hehe, anyways, gotta run, it's two in the morning!**

**Aelwren**


End file.
